


best logicality fanfic EVER!!

by fanderismeh



Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Extreme cuteness, Falling In Love, Happy, Happy Ending, I love logicality, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: this is just pure fluff
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	best logicality fanfic EVER!!

Just imagine Patton cuddling with Logan on the couch while listening to a story that logan is reading to him. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I make this???


End file.
